


It's Nice to be Pampered

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [12]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin's really good at baking, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, and he loves to pamper his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin knows just how to help Jon relax after a long day of writing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It's Nice to be Pampered

Jon groaned as he stood up, his back protesting as he tried to move it out of its cramped position. Writing a book was a lot harder than he’d expected. True, he hadn’t exactly expected it to be easy, but it was still harder than he’d first thought. He had plenty of ideas, knew exactly what he wanted to write, he just couldn’t find the right words. Martin looked up as Jon emerged from his office. 

“Hey, darling,” he said. “How’s the writing going?” Jon just made a face in response, and Martin chuckled a bit. “That bad, huh?” he asked. 

“It’s not bad, it’s just slow,” Jon said. “It’s frustrating, and my back is killing me.”

“Are you done for the day?” Martin asked. 

“Yes,” Jon replied. “I think I’d end up breaking something if I kept working at this point.” 

“Go lie down on the couch, then, and take your shirt off,” Martin said. “Let’s see if we can’t do something about that back of yours.”

“Trying to get me naked, Mr. Blackwood?” Jon teased as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

“Always,” Martin replied, grinning as he kissed Jon’s bare shoulder. “Now lie down for me. On your stomach please, if you don’t mind.” Jon did as he was told, sighing in relief as Martin’s hands began to rub his back and shoulders, tracing his tattoos and working all of the knots out of his sore muscles. “That good?” Martin asked. 

“Perfect,” Jon replied. 

“Good,” Martin said. “So what’s your book about again?”

“Well, if I can ever figure out how to write the damn thing, it’ll be a dark fantasy story,” Jon said. “Right now I’m thinking it’ll be a story of a bard and a warlock leading a rebellion against an evil sorcerer-king.”

“This sorcerer-king wouldn’t happen to be named Elias, would he?” Martin asked cheekily. Jon laughed. 

“No, he wouldn’t,” He said. “But he’ll have a thing or two in common with the bastard.”

“It sounds really good,” Martin said. “I can’t wait to read it.”

“You’ll be the first,” Jon promised. “So what did you do all day? Did I hear the mixer going?”

“You did,” Martin said. “I made a cake.” Jon perked up. 

“There’s cake?” he asked. Martin laughed. 

“So it’s that easy to get your attention, huh?” he said. “Yes, there’s cake. I figured you’d want some.”

“You’re an angel,” Jon sighed, relaxing again. “What kind of cake is it?”

“Black Forest,” Martin replied. “Your favorite.”

“God I love you,” Jon said. Martin laughed again. 

“Well, I hope you love me for more than just my cake,” He said. 

“Of course,” Jon replied. “But in my defense, you make really,  _ really _ good cake.”


End file.
